X-Birds: The Legend Of Kronos
by Cybroid
Summary: You know the story of the X-Birds. Now learn the story of Blu's nemesis and brother, Kronos before he became the villain.
1. Topaz And Family

**This is the last X-Birds story (for now). But this time, it's a prequel. It will follow the background story of one of the villains. Read on to find out who :)**

* * *

><p>For the first couple of years, life was great. He felt appreciated and loved by his parents. But a couple of days ago, he came into his life. Once again, his name came into his mind.<p>

Azure.

Every time he heard that name, he felt a raging feeling bubbling up. It was known as jealousy. He hid it well, but when he was alone, he would let his rage out. He couldn't stand the little baby that was his brother. He was flying through the forest when his name was called.

"Topaz! Lunch is ready!" _Jeez. Can't I get one moment of peace_. Topaz turned back to his home and dropped in. Literally. He tripped on the bottom of the hole and was sent rolling in. He ended up leaning against the wall, upside down. He could see his little brother giggling at his entrance. His father only looked disappointed.

"Nice going, showoff." He always called him that, because this wasn't the first time this had happened. It was always the same: make a dramatic entrance by accident, Azure would giggle at him and his father would make some comment involving the word 'showoff' or some other insult. Just a typical day in the Spix macaw home. In their area, we were the only ones of our kind. Topaz wasn't very good at making friends. He normally mixed in with the wrong group. Now, he stayed on a solitary path.

"Here you go, son. One papaya for you." Topaz accepted his food from his mother. She was the only one he felt looked after by. She was always there for him, and tried his best to always impress her. She was always nice to him. He just wished his father was the same.

* * *

><p>At night, Topaz could find peace. He had his little corner which had a small nest for one his size. He squeezed himself in and tried to go to sleep. If only it were that easy. He felt something poke at his side. He opened one eye, seeing it was his brother poking him with a stick.<p>

"Leave me alone" he growled and rolled over. But Azure was far from finished.

"Let's play! Let's play!" he shouted as he jumped up and down on Topaz.

"I said leave me alone!" He hurled his wing up at Azure. The next he heard was Azure slamming into the ground. But he didn't feel sorry. He annoyed, so paid the price. That was before he started crying, though. His parents instantly woke up and when they saw the situation, their eyes locked onto Topaz. His father pointed to the entrance.

"Outside. Now" he ordered. Topaz obediently went outside, awaiting his punishment. When his father came out, he was barraged by his rage in the use of words. He was used to being told off. Now, he would just stand there and take it. Once his father was back inside, he took off to his little hideout. It was in a small hollow covered by it's leaves. It was hidden, and had enough room for him. He had taken different fruits from nearby and small decorations for the inside. No one knew about it, except him and one other. He heard a heavy wing beat outside and looked as his mother came through.

"I thought you might be here. So what happened this time?"

"He did it again. First with the poking, then with the jumping, wanting me to play with him."

"He's just a small chick. You were once as well."

"But not like him" Topaz argued. "He is annoying and always wants to play. That's the total opposite of me." He sat facing away from his mother, only looking at the wall.

"I know it's hard to a big brother, but there are some things you have to sacrifice. He needs you, and you need him."

"Do I?" he snapped at her. "I don't think I do. I'm better off on my own." His mother was so shocked by his words that she just stood frozen, the shock visible in her eyes. She tried to speak, but instead just flew away. Topaz regretted his words, and thought about following her, but decided against it. He laid down in the nest he had made and slowly fell asleep. He forgot about his words in an instant.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived sooner than expected. Topaz did a bit morning stretchs when he heard it. The birds in the neighborhood started their morning routine. Singing and dancing.<p>

"Can't I get just one break from this? Is it too much too ask?" he asked towards the sky. The singing continued. "I guess not." He quickly hid as the mob of dancers passed by. But one stopped and landed outside.

"Topaz? Are you there?"

"Yes mom. You can come in." His mother waited to check if anyone was around before entering. As soon as she was in, Topaz ran up to her and hugged her."Mom, I'm sorry about last night. I was angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay" she cooed, stroking his head as he cried.

"It's not okay! Dad hates me!"

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I figured it out on my own."

"Then push that thought out of your mind. He loves you and cares for you. Sure he's a little rough, but he does it to protect you and to make sure you turn out a good bird." Topaz thought about it as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. A mother always is. Now let's get you home." She started for the entrance, but stopped when she noticed Topaz not following. "Is there something else?"

"No. It's just...can I stay here for today. I don't really want to go home yet." His mother couldn't help but smile.

"Of course you can. Take all the time you need. Just don't be late for dinner." She left Topaz in his little hideout. He went over to his food storage and began chowing down on a mango.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter everyone. If you don't remember, Azure is Blu's name given to him by his parents. Hope you enjoyed and see you all in the next chapter :)<strong>


	2. Topaz's Gang

**Next chapter is here. This one will focus more on Topaz's friends. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Today was a special day for Topaz. For the past week, him and his small group of friends had been planning a little 'show' for the forest. It's not the first time they had done it, but they planned this one to be big. Topaz was hiding with one of his best friends, Raul. Raul was a Military macaw, and was quite a troublemaker.<p>

"Are we ready?" he asked Topaz. Topaz looked through a small hole in the clump of leaves, looking for anything that would resemble a signal. Just across the clearing from them, he spotted another one of his friends waving their wing at them.

"Yes, we're ready. Now, we wait." They waited for a few minutes, then the morning routine began. They waited until it was at the finale, then Topaz lit the wire. The song was only a verse away from finishing when it began. Fireworks shot up from everywhere below. All of the birds flying around in a frantic panic, attempting to dodge the rockets. Topaz and Raul couldn't stop laughing as they heard the panicked screams. After they regained themselves after laughing they quickly got away without being seen. They met up with the others of their gang in an abandoned hollow. There, his other friends were waiting. From left to right, there was Diego, a young toucan, then there was Mariana, a Hyacinth macaw and Sofia, a Red-bellied macaw. Once they were sure they weren't followed, they all went into a laughing fit.

"That was hilarious!" Diego laughed.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Raul chuckled.

"You should have seen their faces!" Sofia giggled. As they laughed, they didn't notice their parents outside until one got their attention.

"Ahem." The kids immediately froze and spotted their parents waiting outside.

"Uh oh" Raul murmured.

"Time to beat it. Fly!" The kids went straight for the back exit and flew as fast as they could. Raul looked back quickly and saw the parents right on their tails. "They're catching up! Let's split!" The kids split, but Topaz didn't hear them. He continued flying straight before a larger bird got in his way. He bounced off it's chest and started falling to the ground. The larger bird caught him in mid air then dropped him down in front of another larger bird. He looked up and was overcome by fear.

"H-hi mom" he mumbled nervously.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Topaz just rolled his eyes at his father's words. "Someone could have been killed, or worse and all you do is laugh! I don't believe you!"<p>

"We just had a bit of fun" Topaz sassed. "Besides, no one got hurt, right? Everyone was fine, so don't get all grumpy about it."

"You watch your tongue, boy" his father growled. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Now go to your nest, and stay there for the rest of the day. You're grounded for the rest of the year." Topaz gaped at the punishment, as did his mother.

"That's a bit too much, Kyle. Besides, he just wanted to have some fun. It's been hard for him for a while now."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I talk to him, unlike you" she hissed accusingly at him. "You just treat him like the outcast of the family. But no matter what you do, he still loves you, so instead of acting like he hates you, get to know your son more, because one day, it might come back to stab you in the back." Kyle was taken aback by her accusations. He stumbled back from her, tripping on some remains of food. "Now, apologize to Topaz." Se pointed to Topaz's corner, and Kyle looked over. When she saw the confusion on his face, she looked as well. Topaz was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no."

* * *

><p>In Topaz's secret hideout, Topaz was emptying his frustration out on the wall. His wings were numb from pain, but he didn't care. He just continued punching at the wall. Eventually he stopped and let out a scream of rage. When he was done, he noticed something. He lifted his wing, staring in horror. Out of his wing, three bony claws were jutting out.<p>

"What the-" he heard someone outside and began freaking out when he knew who it was.

"Topaz! Where are you?" he heard his mother call out. He hid his wings behind his back, trying to hide them as his mother came in. "There you are. You worried me sick." She stopped when she saw he was trying to hide something behind his back. "What's behind your back?"

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all." His mother raised an eyebrow, seeming not very convinced.

"Topaz, what are you hiding?"

"If I show you, you have to promise that you won't freak out, please. Okay?"

"Okay. Now you show me." Topaz slowly lifted his wing. What happened next, he did not expect. "I don't believe it."

"I know. I'm a monster." He looked down in shame, but his mother held his head high.

"No you're not. You're not alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come with me, and I will show you." His mother led him out and they flew towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 2. This story's chapters will be shorter than the latest story. Topaz is about to learn the truth, but how will he react. Wait for the next chapter to find out. See you next time :)<strong>


	3. Topaz Learns The Truth

**The next chapter is here. In this chapter, Topaz will learn the truth of his powers. Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Kyle sat in his nest, silently crying to himself. <em>I can't believe I sent her away <em>he thought. _Angel. My angel, gone. _He continued to cry until he heard someone land outside.

"Kyle! I need you, now!" Kyle was so happy that he jumped up in joy and ran straight outside to her. Angel managed to stop him just before he could be run into Topaz's claws. He looked down in surprise at his son. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"That's exactly what mom said."

"How did you find out?"

"I found him in his secret place , just standing there" Angel explained. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes. It means that he has my genes." As they discussed about Topaz, he just stood in the middle, looking confused at both of them.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" he cried out. Both of his parents stopped talking and looked down at him.

"Should we tell him?" Angel asked. Kyle nodded back. Angel kneeled down to her son to be at eye level with him. "Topaz, there is something we need to tell you. Me and your father have what you would call...superpowers."

"Superpowers? What are you talking about?" Angel looked back to check if Azure was asleep, then looked back to Topaz. She held out her wing, which began to illuminate, showing her power. Kyle did the same, his claws slowly extending. Topaz didn't know what to think as he stared at his parents.

"What does this mean?" Kyle went behind his son and placed a reassuring wing on his shoulder.

"It means you're special" he calmly said. To hear that from his father, he felt a feeling he only felt with his mother. He felt proud. "We are all special." Topaz felt even more proud then ever, but then a wave of doubt came over him.

"How come I was never told about it before?" he asked.

"It was for your own safety. If anyone else found out-"

"You mean you didn't trust me?" he cried.

"No, that's not what we meant. What we mean is that if anyone found out, they could-"

"What, kill me? Is that what your worried about, because I can take care of myself."

"We do care for you, but also for Azure. They might think he does too."

"Oh, I see how it is. You're replacing me, with him" he pointed to his sleeping brother as he spoke. They were too shocked to respond, but in his eyes he saw guilt."It seems I'm not wanted here. You want me to leave, fine! I'm better off on my own." Out of anger, he flew out of the home. Angel went to follow him, but Kyle grabbed her by the talon.

"Let him go. He'll be back. If he doesn't come back, then we go find him."

"But he could be hurt, or worse. I can't let him alone! I can't!" She threw herself into his chest.

"I know. Neither can I, but he needs to learn."

* * *

><p>Topaz flew as fast as he could through the trees, attempting to avoid the heavy rain. His heart was in pain from all the emotions flowing through him. A battle of feelings took place inside his mind, tearing him apart mentally. He managed to hold on until exhaustion took hold, shutting his wings down. He immediately dropped from the air, spiraling at high speeds towards the ground. It seemed to come up at him and soon, he felt pain in his back and head. He was stunned by the fall, but still managed to see his injuries. But what happened next freaked him out. His wounds began closing up, his bones mending. Soon, he was able to stand upright again. He still felt pain, but it was a low pain compared to what he felt before. He walked over to a puddle and saw his reflection. He raised his wings, his claws showing through the feathers.<p>

"What am I?" he asked his reflection. As he stared at the reflection, it seemed to change. It still looked like him, but it looked like an older version of him. It had scars on it's face, and it's feathers seemed to be darker. The claws were some type of metal. The only thing that was the same was the eyes. When he had a closer look, it spoke.

"This is your future." Topaz quickly slammed his wings down into the puddle, water splashing all over him. The reflection changed back to him, but he felt no relief. The image of the scarred, older version of him stayed in his mind. _Could that have been me?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 3 done. I thought it was a good idea to put a bit of foreshadowing of what happens later in the series (Last Stand). Today is also my last school day for the year, so I will have more time for my stories after. Stay tuned for the next chapter and goodbye for now :)<strong>


	4. Banishment

**Hello again viewers. This chapter is based a few days after the events of Chapter 3. Topaz has returned home, and everything went to normal. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Topaz watched as his parents left for the morning. His parents had been asked to visit an old friend not far from here. All they said was that their friend was a falcon and that he had come over to visit some of his friends.<p>

"Please be good for us. And look after your brother" they had said before they left.

"I will. Be back soon" he replied. Once they were gone, he went over to his little corner. Azure was still asleep, and it was a while before the singing started. _Maybe I can quickly get some peace. Just for a few minutes. _He quietly crept over to the entrance then flew out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Topaz was sitting back, eating some of his food. Then, the song began.<p>

"Oh, come on! They're gonna wake Azure, then he's gonna start crying, then-" He sat up in realization. "Azure!" He bolted out of his hideout and headed for home. As he flew, the song suddenly stopped, followed by screeches. He stopped when the silence came. He started flying again and found his home, but something was wrong. There was no one in sight. "Hey, anyone here?" He went from hollow to hollow, but found no one. "Hellllooo? Anyone?" When he got to his home, Azure wasn't there anymore. "Azure? Are you here? Come on, talk to me bro. Please bro, stop hiding." Realizing he was alone, Topaz collapsed to the floor. "What have I done?"

"You've done what you needed to do." Topaz turned around to see his older self.

"You! What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well, that's a good question. Let's see...oh yes. I want you to see yourself. This is you. You shouldn't care about him."

"He's my brother!" Topaz argued. "And I was supposed to look after him!"

"Putting others before yourself, huh? And where do others who do that end up? They help others, but when the time comes, do they get help in return?" The older Topaz waited for an answer, but received none. "The answer is simple. No. That's why I'm here. To make sure that you don't end up like them. In the jungle, the strong survive. Helping others makes you weak."

"When you help, help will come."

"Is that what mommy says?" Older Topaz sneered at his younger counterpart. "Well, the truth is, mommies lie too. Speaking of your parents, what will they think when they come in an hour I think it was."

"They'll believe me."

"Oh will they now. I'm pretty sure that they'll send you away because they'll believe that you got rid of their precious son."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"He's a weight that is holding you back! He replaced us and you know it!"

"You're not me! You're just a figment of my imagination."

"Yes, that is true, but I am also true. Run while you still can."

"No. I won't leave them." The older Topaz let loose a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Topaz watched the older Topaz slowly began to dissipate into the air. Topaz went back to his corner and sat down, facing the corner. No matter how much he argued against himself about what his illusion told him, he knew that it was telling the truth. Deep inside himself, he felt an emotion of hatred against his brother and father, but held a strong love for his mother. But he was overtaken by fear when he heard his parents behind him.

"Topaz? Where's Azure?" Kyle asked. Topaz stayed facing away, avoiding his father's menacing look he believed he had. "Topaz, where is he?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You should know, because you were with him the whole time. Weren't you?"

"I don't know" Topaz repeated.

"You were with him, weren't you? Answer me, Topaz!"

"I-I don't know!" Kyle wrapped his talons around Topaz and held him up against the wall at head height.

"Don't lie to me! Where is he?"

"I don't know! Mom, help me!" he pleaded. His mother just looked helpless.

"What have you done to him?" Topaz didn't understand what he meant, but then he spotted a feather at the entrance. It belonged to Azure. His mother looked at it in shock.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"I knew you didn't like him, but this is too far. And also, everyone but you is gone. What's up with that, huh?"

"I don't know what happened!"

"Get out of my sight." Kyle threw him across the hollow towards the entrance. "Get out. Now!" Topaz stood up to argue against his father, but Kyle retracted his claws. "Now!" Topaz took one step forward and retracted his own claws.

"No." Kyle swiped at Topaz, who blocked and countered with a kick to his head. The blow caused Kyle to stumble back.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kyle lunged again, and was once again countered. But before Topaz could counter, Kyle slashed at his underbelly with his talons. Topaz felt a stinging pain. He looked down and saw the talon marks heal quickly. He looked up, a mad look in his eye.

"You can't hurt me. But I can hurt you." He slashed Kyle's chest with his claws. Kyle howled in pain, holding his wing to his chest. Kyle swiped down at Topaz again, who countered again. Angel stepped forward to stop Topaz, but he reacted. He swung his wing at her, slashing her cheek. When he saw what he had done, he froze. She touched her cheek and looked at the blood on her wing. Out of rage from seeing his wife hurt, he lunged for Topaz. Topaz managed to block the attack, but only partially. A tip of his claw caught him across his eye. This time, it healed but created a scar. He saw that Kyle had gone over to his mother, so took his chance. He dove out of the hollow and flew as fast as he could. he knew that home was no longer safe. His world had ended. Now he had to start a new life.


	5. Illusions

**Here's the next chapter of Kronos's past. This chapter will be a week after Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Topaz sat silently in the cave he had found. The little waterfall outside covered the entrance. He felt the cold water run beneath his talons. The scar across his eye still hurt, but not from it being scratched a week before, but because he still imagined the pain. The scar stayed to remind him of his past. But he could only focus on one thing now. Trying to escape that life. But no matter where he went, he couldn't escape it. He hadn't eaten anything since it happened. He heard someone behind him, and prepared himself.<p>

"I warned you, but you didn't listen." Topaz turned his head slightly and spotted his older self behind him.

"Leave me alone."

"And why should I? This scar here" he pointed to the scar across his eye, "is because of you" he stated. "You chose to stay and ended up fighting dad. And during the fight, you hurt your mother."

"It wasn't my fault! He started it, and I had to fight back!"

"No you didn't! You could have just run!" Topaz stood up and marched over to his older counterpart.

"How about you just back off" he growled. "This is my life, not yours."

"Oh, but you are wrong. It's not just yours, but our life."

"Then get out of it!" Topaz swung his wing with his claws out. The older Topaz instantly disappeared. Topaz fell to his knees from exhaustion. He stared at his reflection in the water beneath him. He focused his sight on the scar on his eye. He felt something snap in him, feeling himself change. It started with a low laugh, which then escalated to a high, insane laugh.

* * *

><p>The next day, he went around, searching for some food. He eventually found some fruits on some trees nearby. He was about to take it back, but someone flew in his path.<p>

"We meet again, young me." The illusion of the older Topaz stopped in his way. Topaz continued flying, passing right through him. The older Topaz turned around. "A hello would have been nice." Topaz completely ignored him. "You know, it's rude to ignore, especially if you're ignoring yourself."

"How about you just leave me alone." Topaz turned back and continued on.

"I heard that laugh of yours yesterday." Topaz froze in the air. "I thought you might have broke. Gone crazy."

"Is that what you want? Me to go crazy?"

"Oh god no. If I did, then I would be crazy, and I like how I am. You should too." Topaz had tried to hold in his anger, but that was the last straw. He threw one of the fruits at his older one, causing him to disappear again.

"Stay gone this time. For good."

* * *

><p>A week later, Topaz had changed quickly. This day was different to him than the others since it was a birthday. His brother's birthday. This day brought so many memories back from his family past.<p>

"Thinking about family, huh?" the older Topaz asked.

"Leave me alone, just for one day, please" Topaz pleaded.

"Then you wouldn't have any fun, would you?"

"Just go away." The older Topaz stayed silent, so Topaz sat in peace. Than the older one spoke again.

"You want to know the truth? I think of them as well, sometimes."

"I thought you hated them."

"Oh, I do. But sometimes, when I want peace, I think of the peaceful times before he came along. He ruined it for us. He ended our lives."

"I wish you would just leave me be!"

"Only when you accept your fate!"

"What fate?"

"This fate!" The older Topaz gestured to himself. "It's the only path left for you. In fact, you're already on it. All you got to do is accept it, or I won't stop. It's your choice, but you also have many times to decide. You say no now, you can always say yes at a later time."

"LEAVE ME!" Topaz swung his claws through the older Topaz's body, and he disappeared.

"You will accept" he could hear faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's another chapter done. We'll soon be at the part of when Topaz becomes Kronos. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	6. The Rise Of Kronos

**Next chapter has arrived. It's also the final chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Since then, I had learned to cope with that imaginary bastard. I had been alone for four years before he came to me. He had found me, bloodied and injured by some gang of birds, thinking I had passed through their territory. That's when I met him. That's when I met Krone."<em>

* * *

><p>Topaz woke up in a dark hollow. He felt sore from the fight he had with that gang of birds. In the middle was a small fire. On the other side was what looked like a crow.<p>

"I see you are awake. That is good. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Krone. And what might your name be, young one?" he asked.

"I no longer have a name."

"Is that right? Is it because it reminds you of your past?"

"You don't know anything of my past."

"That's what you think. I know that you have a mother and father, both with powers. I know you have a brother who you are jealous of and that you were sent away because of a lie. And I know that you once had a name. Am I right, Topaz?"

"How do you know of that name?"

"What? Did you think you were alone? I have powers as well. But me and you, we are the same. We have both been abandoned, betrayed and forgotten by those we thought that loved us."

"I'm guessing that you can read minds?" Topaz asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that is one of my powers."

"How about you let me just leave in peace. Can you let me go now?"

"Of course. You are free to leave if you please." Topaz slowly stood up to leave, but Krone continued. "But, I have a proposition to make. I need your help. It involves you in a way." Topaz felt his curiosity drawn towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can give you what you seek, if you work with me."

"And what is that?"

"Revenge. I can give you revenge."

"And who might I want revenge on?"

"Your brother. He ruined your life. He turned your parents against you. If you join with me, we can complete our destiny."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see visions. Once, I saw a vision of you. We stood together, and our enemies were being vanquished by our army. We were strong. We were leaders. We...were heroes among our kind. So I ask again. Will you join me?" Topaz hesitated for what seemed like hours. "So, will you join me?"

"What will I be called?" Krone showed a smile.

"You shall be known as...Kronos."

* * *

><p><em>"Krone trained me, and taught me how to use my powers for our cause. He took me to a military bird who had given me a gift. Made my claws a metal called adamantium. Krone used his power of replicating other's powers to replicate my power. He trained me for a year. That was when I became ready."<em>

* * *

><p>Kronos struck down hard, but was blocked by Krone. The sound of the metal clanging ringed in their ears. Krone kicked Kronos back. He slid away on his back, then quickly rolled away to avoid Krone striking him.<p>

"I see why your father hated you, now. You're weak!" Krone insulted. Kronos jumped up to kick Krone in his face, but he grabbed him by his talon and swung him into the wall of the large practice chamber. Krone saw he was unconscious, and prepared to strike again. Before he could, Kronos rolled into his legs and knocked him over. Krone ended up beneath him, Kronos ready to strike.

"You call that weak." Krone kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back.

"You are too distracted. You lose focus too easily. You let your emotions get the best of you." Krone punched him across the face and kicked at his stomach again. "You are a loser!" He swiped again, but Kronos caught his blades with his own. He managed to snap his weaker claws off. Krone screeched in pain. Kronos punched him to the ground and had his claws to his throat. Krone looked up at Kronos with fear and his eyes, but then he started a low laugh.

"Why do you laugh? I could kill you in an instant."

"I laugh because of how far you have come. You have succeeded in your training." Kronos retracted his claws and withdrew from Krone. "You are ready." Kronos kneeled before Krone.

"Thank you, my master."

"Rise, Kronos." Kronos stood up before his master.

"What is next in our plan, my master?"

"You have completed your training. Now, you can take your position among us." Krone led Kronos out to a courtyard where the army waited. They chanted only one name.

"KRONOS! KRONOS! KRONOS! KRONOS!"

"Why do they chant my name?"

"Because...you are our leader." Krone kneeled before his new master. Kronos looked over the army to see them kneeling to him.

* * *

><p><em>"That was when I became the leader. That was a few years ago. Now, I hunt my brother."<em>

_"How does the hunt go" asked his visitor._

_"I know where he is, but the trouble is his friends. He has powerful friends all around the world, all of which can make him disappear in an instant."_

_"He is powerful, which means he must go. I can help you. You've lost much of your army to them. I can give you mine. You need supplies. I have many sources that can help you get what you want. But only if you give me what I want."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"My own revenge."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this story. I will be taking a break from this series because I really want to start another. But I ain't telling anything about it, because it's a secret. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


End file.
